


Taken By the Tiger Mountain Orcs

by JadeTheThief



Category: Dice Funk Podcast D&D Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTheThief/pseuds/JadeTheThief
Summary: Okay, I absolutely don't remember writing this one.  Couldn't even say when I wrote it.  During season 3?Jade & orcs is a recurring thing, though.





	Taken By the Tiger Mountain Orcs

Jade sighed, leaning her head back against the sturdy wooden post. Her wrists were tightly bound behind it, straining her shoulders uncomfortably. The orcs had stripped her head to toe when they captured her, leaving her bound and sitting naked on the muddy ground. Her hair, damp from the fog covering the Tiger Mountains, drooped across her shoulder as she stared off into the camp. 

The ground squished and trembled as an heavyset orc guard trod toward her, wiping his lip with the back of his hand as he grunted through his tusked, pig-like mouth. “Hmph. Thief,” he grumbled. 

“Hey,” Jade smiled uneasily, shifting her legs closer together as she tried to find a comfortable posture. “So, how long do I have to stay here?”

The guard jerked a thumb toward a tent. “Bosses deciding. Some want eat you. Some want slave. Some say just kill you.” He shrugged, not seeming to care either way.

Jade cringed. “Heh... I was thinking more like, 'What do I have to do to get you guys to let me go?'”

The guard snorted, arms folding across his thickly muscled chest. “Why we do that? You thief. You steal Gruumsh treasures!”

Jade rolled her eyes. “Look, I'm sorry about that. I won't do it again. Promise.”

The guard stared at her, then glanced back at the tent and shook his head. “Nope. No help thief.”

The elf sighed and hung her head, looking up at the orc with helpless eyes. “Please? I can make it worth your while.” She grinned, jerking her wrist as she wiggled her fingers suggestively. “Fun times~?”

The orc took a step back, gripping his axe tightly. “Thief trying to escape!?”

“No!” Jade replied quickly, eyes darting around as she saw a pair of other orcs approaching. “No, look, just get your thingy out...” She jerked her head at his loincloth, trying to point with her finger. “Get your dick out, bring it over here, and let me stroke it.”

The orc lowered his axe, glancing over at his compatriots. One of them grunted and he snorted back, gesturing at the tied-up elf. “She want dicking.”

The other orcs grinned, eyeing Jade lustfully as they reached down to rub their crotches. 

Jade looked from the first to the other two, feeling her legs grow tense. “Th-that's not... what I...” Her chest heaved, heart pounding as she watched the trio approach. “Oh goddess...”

The first guard stood in front of her and reached down, taking hold of her upper arms as the second stepped behind her, cutting her bonds with a large knife. Lifting her with ease, the orc set her on his shoulder and carried her over to a crate, setting her down so that her legs draped over the edge. 

Jade chuckled nervously, her head hanging over the other edge of the crate. “O-okay, so... guys...” She shuddered, feeling the first guard's hand pawing at her body, groping her breasts and stroking her belly. “Look, I'll pleasure all three of you, but then I'm free to go, right?”

The first orc grunted, gripping her buttocks and squeezing them hungrily. Jade gasped, gripping the sides of the crate with her fingers and bracing herself. Looking up, she saw the second guard approach, his thumbs hooked around the sides of his loincloth as he drew it down over his legs, exposing his lengthy member. Tilting her head, she spied the third guard standing off to the side, stroking his cock while rubbing his nipples and softly grunting. 

Closing her eyes, Jade opened her mouth and allowed the second guard's penis to enter. The shaft slid across her tongue, tasting like sweat and dirt, then slipped back out. Snorting with chiding laughter, the orc slapped his penis against her face, rubbing the tip around her lips.

Jade kissed it, parting her lips again and gasping as the first guard's dick pushed into her pussy. “Oh goddess!” she groaned, tense legs parting as her heart thumped in her chest. “F-fuck...” The penis slapped her face again and she opened her mouth, taking it in and sucking on it. 

The first guard's cock throbbed between her legs, pressing into her and stretching her pussy. Jade moaned, gagging as her mouth filled with warm orc dick. Fingers slipping between the boards of the crate, she gripped it and tried to relax her body, choking on the cock while her hips shook from the vigorous pounding. 

The first orc growled with pleasure, hips thrusting more eagerly as the thief grew wet with arousal. “Unh... Unh...” His fingers tightened around her thighs as his balls slapped against her buttcheeks. “Unh... yes... fuck...” 

Jade's body tingled with pleasure, a soft moan escaping her lips as the second guard fondled her tits. Tongue pushing against his cock, she sucked deeply, lightly grazing the skin with her teeth.

“Unnh!” The orc grunted, flicking her nipples with his thumbs. “More! Yes!” 

Jade grinned, sucking more roughly, body growing hot with excitement as he rubbed her eagerly.

The first orc moaned, a low, rumbling sound as his cock pressed deeply into her and he came. Thick orc spunk flooded into Jade's pussy, oozing out and dripping to the ground as he drew back out of her. Stroking his wet dick, the guard stepped aside and allowed the third guard to move in, rubbing his shaft over the surface of the elf's pussy. 

Jade moaned and trembled, jerking her head as she bobbed up and down on the dick in her mouth. The new penis pushed into her, sliding along the wads of cum as it thrust in and out. 

The second orc panted, chest rising and falling heavily as he gripped her head and thrust, balls slapping against Jade's nose as he came in her mouth. The elf gagged, eyes squeezed shut as wad after wad of goopy white splooge shot into her throat. As the penis withdrew, Jade swallowed between coughs, eyes blinking open to see the orc turning back toward the camp.

“I tell others!” he grinned. “Thief fuck good!”

Jade's eyes widened. “Th-that wasn't the deal! I--” She grunted as the third guard pounded into her pussy, grabbing her legs and rubbing under her thighs. “Goddess damn it...” she sighed, reaching up to rub her tits. “Looks like this is gonna take a while.”

–

Jade lost count somewhere around twenty. She was pretty sure some of the orcs had taken multiple turns, and couldn't be sure which had been in her mouth, pussy, or ass. All she knew was, she was oozing with cum now, very tired and sore, and the orcs were all asleep, dazed, or otherwise distracted. 

Easing herself off the crate, Jade scooped up a loincloth to wear and hobbled bow-legged into the camp. The loot tent was relatively unguarded; one orc sat in front of it, staring lazily into a campfire. Slipping around the back, the elf lifted a flap of the wall and crawled inside. 

Plucking a set of keys from the table, working by candlelight, she quietly unlocked the wooden storage chest and rummaged through it. “A spatula? Forks?” she lifted an eyebrow, taking each item out and lightly setting them down on the animal skin carpet. “What's with all the cooking utensils?”

A locked box glimmers at the bottom of the chest, and Jade snatches it greedily, flipped through the ring of keys to find one that fits. “Here we go. A chest locked in a chest.” The lock clicked open and and she lifted the lid, finding a stack of papers inside. “Hmm... what's...?”

She flipped through the pages, then set them down, slumping with a heavy sigh. “Sausage recipes.”


End file.
